gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Womanizer
Womanizer ist ein Song aus der zweiten Folge der vierten Staffel, Britney 2.0, und wird von Marley, Tina und Unique zusammen mit den Mädchen der McKinley gesungen. Unique will Marley, nachdem diese zugibt, dass Jake ihr Typ ist, klarmachen, dass er nur ein Schürzenjäger, ein "Womanizer", ist. Sie performt den Song zunächst mit Marley und Tina und folgen Jake durch die Schule. Dabei stoßen immer mehr Mädchen zu ihnen und die Szene wechselt in die Turnhalle. Am Ende der Performance stimmt Marley jedoch, trotz Uniques und Tinas Einwände, zu, sich mit Jake zu treffen. Das Original stammt von Britney Spears aus ihrem sechsten, 2008 erschienenen, Album "Circus". Lyrics Unique: Superstar Where you from, how's it going? I know you Got a clue, what you doing? You can play brand new to All the other chicks out here But I know what you are What you are, baby Tina: Look at you Gettin' more than just a re-up Baby you Got all the puppets with their strings up Fakin' like a good one But I call 'em like I see 'em I know what you are What you are, baby Unique: Womanizer, woman, womanizer You're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh You're a womanizer, baby Unique mit den WMHS-Mädchen: You you you are You you you are Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer) Tina und Unique mit den WMHS-Mädchen: Boy, don't try to front I know just as what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just as what you are Unique (Tina): (You!) You got me goin' (You!) You're oh so charmin' (You!) But I can't do it (You!) You, womanizer Tina und Unique mit den WMHS-Mädchen: Boy, don't try to front I know just as what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just as what you are Unique (Tina): (You!) You say I'm crazy (You!) I got your crazy (You!) You're nothin' but a (You!) Womanizer Unique: Daddy-O You got the swagger of a champion Too bad for you You just can't find the right companion Tina: I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard It could be easy, who you are That's just who you are, baby Tina und Unique: Lollipop Must mistake me, as a sucker to think that I Would be a victim not another Say it, play it how you wanna But no way, I'm never gonna fall for you Unique: Never you, baby! Unique mit den WMHS-Mädchen: Womanizer, woman, womanizer You're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh You're a womanizer, baby You you you are You you you are WMHS-Mädchen: Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Unique: Ooooh!) (Womanizer) Tina und Unique mit den WMHS-Mädchen: Boy, don't try to front I know just as what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just as what you are Unique (Tina): (You!) You got me goin' (You!) You're oh so charmin' (You!) But I can't do it (You!) You, womanizer Tina mit den WMHS-Mädchen: Boy, don't try to front I know just as what you are (Unique: I know who you are!) Boy, don't try to front I know just as what you are Unique (Tina): (You!) You say I'm crazy (You!) I got your crazy (You!) You're nothin' but a (You!) Womanizer Tina: Maybe if we both Lived in a different world Unique: Womanizer, womanizer, Womanizer, womanizer, no! Tina: It would be all good, And maybe I could be your girl Unique: But I can't cause we don't, you! Unique mit den WMHS-Mädchen: Womanizer, woman, womanizer You're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh You're a womanizer, baby Marley mit den WMHS-Mädchen: You you you are, you you you are Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer) Tina mit den WMHS-Mädchen (Marley): Boy, don't try to front (Don't try) I know just as what you are (Unique: I know!) Boy, don't try to front (Don't you try) I know just as what you are (Unique: You are!) Marley (Tina): (You!) You got me goin' (You!) You're oh so charmin' (Unique: Yeah!) (You!) But I can't do it Marley und Unique (Tina): (You!) You, womanizer Tina mit den WMHS-Mädchen: Boy, don't try to front (Unique: I know just who you are!) I know just as what you are (Marley: Don't try to front!) Boy, don't try to front (Unique: Whoa, whoa!) I know just as what you are (Unique: You are!) Marley (Tina): (You!) You say I'm crazy Unique (Tina): (You!) I got your crazy Marley (Tina): (You!) You're nothin' but a Unique (Tina): (You!) Womanizer Marley: Yeah... Trivia *Im offiziellen Rückblick auf der Website von FOX unter der "featured"-Musiksektion wird behauptet, dass Sugar in dem Song dabei ist. In der eigentlichen Performance sind es jedoch nur Marley, Tina und Unique. Fehler *Aus dem Vulkan, an dem Jake mit den Cheerios gerade arbeitet, fließt orangene Flüssigkeit, aber wenn Marley zu ihnen stößt, ist davon nichts zu sehen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose